theefedfandomcom-20200214-history
Travis Kooper
Travis Nate Kooper (born March 9, 1980) is an American professional wrestler currently signed with WWE. Kooper was signed by WWE in April of 2008 and was sent to their developmental territory, Ohio Valley Wrestling. Kooper along with the rest of the OVW roster shifted towards the WWE's new developmental territory Florida Championship Wrestling. Kooper would unsuccessfully challenge for the FCW Championship on two separate occasions the first time against Lian Cortes and the second in a battle royal which was won by Aiden Rockwell. Travis would make his debut on the main roster on RAW in October 2008 and within a month he successfully won a spot in the Elimination Chamber Match for the WWE Championship at New Year's Revolution. Kooper was also on the winning team during the RAW vs. Smackdown vs. FCW Survivor Series Elimination Tag Team Match. After failing to capture the WWE Championship at New Year's Revolution, Kooper was picked by Steve Austin to be his tag team partner and the other half of the WWE World Tag Team Champions; his first title with the company. Kooper would later turn on Austin and would go on to defeat him to gain sole posession of the titles, later losing them to Kevin Thorn and Kofi Kingston; only to win them back quickly with his new partner Diamond Dallas Page (DDP). Kooper has held a total of nine championships in his career thus far (four of them with the WWE). Kooper is a five time WWE Tag Team Champion (twice with AJ Styles and one reign each with DDP and Steve Austin), the most reigns by an individual superstar. Travis has also had success as a singles wrestler, with him being a former WWE Intercontinental and Hardcore Champion with him having won the latter on two separate occasions. Kooper is well known for being a jokester backstage in the locker room and has been known to play pranks on his fellow Superstars. Kooper is also well known for his never say die attitude and has also been labeled as one of greatest fan favourites in WWE history due to his connection with the fans. Early life Info Here Professional wrestling career World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE Developmental territories (2008) Info Here WWE Tag Team Champion and Hardcore Champion (2009–2010) Info here Intercontinental Champion and championship pursuits (2011–2012) Info here WWE Tag Team Championship reigns; Various feuds (2012–present) Info here Personal life Kooper was married to Jocelyn Asylum, and have a four year old son together, Sean Felix Kooper (born December 11th, 2008). Kooper and Asylum separated before later divorcing in 2012 after Kooper had an affair with WWE Diva Mickie James. Asylum currently has custody of their son with Kooper getting visitation rights. Since November 2011, Kooper has been in a relationship with WWE Diva Mickie James. The two reside together in Tampa, Florida when not traveling. Kooper is best friends with RAW Superstar Allen Jones known on-screen as AJ Styles. Kooper was the best man at Jones' wedding to WWE Diva Torrie Wilson in July 2013, with Kooper and Wilson being very close friends as well. Travis is also close friends with Raw Superstar Daniel Riley. In wrestling Finishing moves *''Notorized'' (Brainbuster) *''Kooptific'' (Twisting springboard tornado DDT) Signature moves *''Pelé kick'' (adopted from AJ Styles) *STF *Spinebuster *Jumping arm breaker *Complete Shot *Swinging neckbreaker *Shooting star press *Triple german suplex *C-4 *Swinging sideslam * With AJ Styles ** Ignite (Brainbuster by Kooper followed by a 450° splash by Styles) ** BreakDown (Backstabber (Styles)/Spear (Kooper) combination) * Signature moves ** Powerbomb (Kooper) / Neckbreaker (Styles) combination ** Elbow drop (Styles) / Leg drop (Kooper) combination ** Double Pelé kick ** Double Gutbuster ** Dropkick (Styles) / German Suplex (Kooper) combination Nicknames * "The Notorious (One)" * "The Bronx Warrior" * "Jobber" (bestowed upon by Lian Cortes) * "Koopah Troopah" * "The Koopster" (bestowed upon by Daniel Riley) Entrance themes * "Remember the Name" by Fort Minor (2008–2010) * "Heart" by Jim Johnston and Fort Minor (2010–2011) * "Heart V2" by Jim Johnston and Fort Minor (2011–2014) * "Remember Who I Am" by Jim Johnston (2012–2013; Used while teaming with AJ Styles) * "Ignition" by TobyMac (2013; Used while teaming with AJ Styles) *'"Can't Break Me"' by Exilia (June 21, 2014–present) Championships and accomplishments * World Wrestling Entertainment ** WWE Hardcore Championship (2 times) ** WWE Intercontinental Championship (1 time) ** WWE Tag Team Championship (4 times) – with AJ Styles (2), DDP (1) and Steve Austin (1) **Slammy Award for Tag Team of the Year (2012) – with AJ Styles (along with Lizzie Ryan & Trista Anderson) **Slammy Award for Match of the Year (2012) **Slammy Award for Babyface of the Year (2012) **Slammy Award for Match of the Year (2013) Elimination Chamber match at New Year's Revolution (2013) **Slammy Award for Babyface of the Year (2013)